Even When He Has Them He Is Alone
by Lilmikesib
Summary: a story that i might work on feedback is helpful I'm a starting writer so I do not know of its going to be good or not


1898, A man, a woman, and two children who are twins a boy and a girl, sit at a table eating and talking about work and school.

The boy asked his mom " why does dad eat like that" the mom looked at her son and said "your dad's dirty that's why my love" she chuckled and the man said with a smirk" really, I'm dirty?" The daughter laughed aloud getting the joke but the boy didn't know what he meant or how his sister got the joke.

FAST FORWARD A COUPLE DECADES

With the boy coming of age, he learned that he wasn't human he was something else, half human and half angel of death. The dad explained what he is and what he does the boy took every bit of info and asked confusingly " wait what happens if one of us dies" the man sighed, looked at his son with sadness and said meekly " you can't die, you're the next grim reaper, but me Michael age can't kill me but I can fall and break my neck and die. I'm giving you some powers now use them wisely because when you use them I'll know, I love you so much I just don't want you to come into the life unprepared. It's not a har-" he was cut off by his son asking " what if I don't want to do it?" The dad sighed and said " you have too, your sister can't your mom can't, you're the only one." Michael teared up and ran into his room and got so angry and flustered he punched walls, hesdbutted walls, he screamed. Then he was in a dark place with two figures, one was light had red eyes, a slim figure, long hair, and a dark halo. The other figure was dark almost blending with the void like area with blue eyes, built like the boy, short hair like him, and wings dark pitch black wings. Finally they both talked in unison, "welcome Michael our first time meeting since your coming of age" he was scared not knowing what was going on he asked shakily " who are you two, how do you know my name?" They looked at each other and the girl talked a smooth voice coming out " I'm your peace Michelle I represent the peace in you but I'm also more evil then him he-" the other butts in saying in a almost demonic voice " and I'm your rage, hate, lividness and basically I'm the worst of you I have more good then this one here." and smiled at Michelle she scoffed and said annoyed " Are you gonna say your name?" The figure sighed and said " It's Michelangelo". Then the void faded and Michael woke up in a apartment by himself with two swords, a messy room, a tv, and a condom wrapper on his nightstand, he was confused and he didn't know what happened for those 10 minutes he was gone, he was scared, he wanted answers. As he walked his apartment he heard his shower running and humming, he put his hand up and a guy appeared and was loaded. More questions were raised. He asked " Who's in here?" The lady peeked out the curtain and said " hey babe, did you just wake up its a little early handsome." He didn't know her or why she was calling him these names, he went along and his gun dissipated into nothing when he put hand down. He asked " what did we do last night, if you could remind me, cause im still waking up baby." She turned off the shower and walked out naked with a towel on her head, she had a scar on he sides, different color eyes one was gold the other was green, she was slim with definitive curves, not very large breast or butt but it fit her figure, she had short white hair and was NAKED! Michael gasped and blushed really hard. She walked up to him and turned him and kissed him and asked " still horny from last night?" He stammered and said " No you're just the sexy" and smiled meekly he didn't notice she had a tail that was white and pink like her hair, and a snout like a fox. After a hour she walked out room and sat on his lap and asked " can we do something today?" Michael shook his head and lifted his eyes brows suggesting what. She leaned back a d kissed his cheek and put her hand to his beard that he did not notice, and finally said " wanna fuck and get something to eat?" Michael didn't know what to say, he declined and said " wanna make out Instead?" And he pinched her butt she squeaked and sat on his lap till they were face to face "You do know I'm gonna wanna do more?" Then he passed out and heard her voice calling to him. He was in the void this time it was adult versions of Michelle and Michelangelo and they walked over to him and said " Find the orb in your apartment it has what you need.' He sighed and asked " answers?" And he woke up to the girl crying and he stood and held her up so she wouldn't fall. She gasped and squeezed him and said though tears and sobbing " I thought I lost you." He shook his head and said "you're not going too baby. How can the grim reaper die he's been around since time itself?" She sniffled and smiled, amd brought him into an embrace and he felt weird like this has happened before, then he saw a orb floating near a picture of his dad, the girl left to the bathroom and he was alone for awhile, he touched the orb and memories of everything that happened during that time in the void, him meeting the girl, getting married and his parents dying he stopped in that point in time and he was around the same age but no ring, just normal clothes and a sunny day he didn't know what was going on.


End file.
